This disclosure relates to the temporary support of signs and of other equipment, such as electrical equipment, especially floodlights, above the ground.
There are numerous circumstances where signs or other equipment, especially electrical equipment of different kinds, needs temporarily to be mounted on a support above the ground. Examples include temporary traffic signs or signals, public address speakers at a country show or for a travelling circus, satellite dishes for military communication, emergency lighting for roadworks, and temporary floodlights for emergency workers at the site of an accident or for sporting fixtures played after dark or in poor lighting conditions, especially on public grounds.
While there have been numerous prior proposals for temporary supports for signs and for electrical and other equipment, mostly in the form of mechanically connectable structures, the structures proposed have often suffered from being too complicated to be readily erectable and demountable by a single person unfamiliar with the structure, too bulky when collapsed to be readily transportable, for example in the boot (trunk) of a small car (automobile), or insufficiently stable.
As will become clear from the detailed description below, the present disclosure adopts a different approach.